Conquest
"Chief of Police: Conquest! At your service!" '~ Conquest'' '''Conquest is the leader of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, as well as the chief of the police force. He can be seen with his crew finding criminals and bringing them to justice. And justice is just what he serves. He's one of Chef Piggy's enemies for obviously being a cop, but Chef Piggy's high on the bounty list. Conquest can also be considered as the main protagonist of Cooking ala Chef Piggy, as he, along with the other members of the Police Force put Chef Piggy in his place. Conquest also makes an appearance in Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3, where in Episode 26, he is one of the members of the Anti-Calara Corps Force led by Grave Clobber. Appearance It's unkown as to what species Conquest is, aside of looking like a pale blue-grayish humanoid-like creature. He also has a white bandana around his eyes, and is often seen with his horse he rides on. It is speculated that Conquest is an angel. Personality Conquest believes in a strong sense of justice. Ergo, he is more likely to fight for what is good. If one is to attack one of his horsemen, then he is going to fight back against them. He also has a sense of morality, seen when talking to War, and how he attempted to calm down War when attacking a "criminal." In Cooking ala Chef Piggy Ever since the episode "Horseman Surprise", he and the rest of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse have been on Chef Piggy's case to bring him to justice for all of the terrible acts he has committed throughout his series. Conquest can be seen working with various police forces such as The Puppet Police or the Scraggies. It wasn't until the last two episodes: Brain Wash Soda and Scrambled Yoshis where they caught the pig for good. In the final episode, it took Magolor, the Mario Bros., and the Penguin Bodyguards to help catch Chef Piggy and put him in jail, but little do they realize that although Chef Piggy's show is cancelled, that doesn't stop the crazed chef from planning on something very big in the future... In Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Conquest is the Second-Highest ranked member of the Anti-Calara Corps. He is only ranked under Grave Clobber. However, he is seen as the top ranked member, as Grave Clobber is seen as the leader. Episode Appearances *Cooking ala Chef Piggy *Angry Birds Go Episode 8: The Final Races *Super Plush PacMan: Clyde and the Chompy *Super Plush PacMan: Why Don't Ya Do It Fresh? *Super Plush PacMan: The Roman Glumps *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 26: Date 'em and Bait 'em *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 31: Calara's House of Chaos *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 32: Crush the Calara Corps *AdolScience: A Valentine's Day Special *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 33: Ink or Sink Quotes "Buddy, you hit him 50 times, you don't need to exagerate your point even more." "Yeah well it's more 'FUN' to arrest them, isn't it?!" "Smell that, that's the smell of justice." Trivia * Conquest is not the type to take anyone with pity. This is evidenced with Callie, still prompting to arrest her, until Grave Clobber told him otherwise. * Conquest is the only Horseman who can actually fly. The others cannot fly, but can float. * It is unknown if Conquest is actually blind or if he wears the blindfold to hide his eyes. Category:Heroes Category:THE POLICE Category:Cooking ala Chef Piggy Category:Cooking ala Chef Piggy Characters Category:Serious Characters Category:Leaders Category:The Binding of Isaac Characters Category:God-Like Category:Bosses Category:Anti-Calara Corps Category:Indie Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Pure Good Category:Healers Category:Lawful Good